


Cauldron Full Of Love

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [125]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Buying a Cauldron, Caring Draco Malfoy, M/M, Sneaky but loving Draco, Wandless Magic, prideful harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is struggling to carry his new cauldron home and is a little too proud to ask for his boyfriend's help.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Cauldron Full Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> Based on the 100 Ways to Say I Love You Prompt no. 22. _It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look._

“Would you _just_ let me help you?” Draco asked wearily, watching as his boyfriend fidgeted under the weight of an extra-large cauldron. 

Harry had been insistent that he could carry it all the way home, but Draco wasn’t quite as sure. 

“Let’s _Reducio_ the bloody thing,” Draco suggested. “Use our magic, perhaps?”

Harry shook his head. “It’s not heavy,” he muttered, annoyed with Draco’s fussing. “I’m stronger than I look. I told you when we brought it that I could easily manage.”

Draco sighed, casting his best wandless lightening spell. 

“And people say that _I’m_ the proud one,” he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
